Darkest Desires
by ThePurplePyroHedgie
Summary: Dr. Finitevus is up to no good again. When he sends Scourge off to capture a certain purple hedgehog to help assist with World Domination, things get a little bumpy in the path of destruction.


In a cold spooky pyramid a lone white echidna tapped his fingers impatiently waiting for the green hedgehog. He growled looking at the time seeing it had been longer than he expected.

"If that idiot doesn't make it here soon, I'll kill him...", he hissed through clenched teeth.

Suddenly a giant gold ring appeared before him, and Scourge emerged out of it dusting himself off.

"Hey dawg...what's up?", the green hedgehog fixed his leather jacket and brought his shades up above his eyes so he could see his master before him.

"You're late you moron...", he scoffed.

"Sorry Doc, I had some business to finish", he shuffled his hands into her pockets and leaned against one of the columns cooly.

He narrowed his eyes looking at the green copy of Sonic, "Ahem.., as I was saying. I need you to run an errand for me."

"An errand? Pff...what do I look like a housewife?", Scourge crossed his arms and gave a questionable look.

The white echidna rubbed his temples, as he let out a sigh of aggressiveness. "Oh trust me, this errand will be a bit of a hassle. So please try to be serious about this mission", he threatened.

Scourge smirked showing his sharp, toothy grin, "Alright, I'm in...I could use a bit of a workout, what do you want?"

Dr. Finitevus waved his hand as a gold ring appeared before the two, displaying a picture of a beautiful purple hedgehog.

"This girl, her name is Violet the Hedgehog, I want you to capture her and bring her here to me", he tapped his fingertips together smirking.

The green hedgehog wolf whistled and licked his lips. He had never seen such a beautiful hedgehog. She had sparkling red eyes, and a killer body to suit. He really like the outfit she was wearing as well, he couldn't help but stare at her picture, before it disappeared. The Doctor could tell Scourge was going off track in thought, and not focusing to his mission, so he wiped the image away.

His crystal eyes looked over towards his master, "What a hottie, what do you want with her Doc?"

Dr. Finitevus abhorred the nickname Scourge had given him, he didn't like the fact it didn't make him seem professional. He shook his head, as he brushed off the fact that telling this idiot not to call him that would never get through his thick head.

"I want her to assist us in our world domination. She contains a strong power that will annihilate anyone who dares try to block our path, she is also the key to our mission. She will be a suitable team partner for you as well."

Ever since Rouge had left the team, Dr. Finitevus searched desperately for a new team member for their plans of destruction. Fiona was really no help to them, since she was a double crosser for most of the time.

She believed herself to be a free spirit, and wanted nothing to do unless she got something out of it. The white echidna did not favor her, because she was a major distraction to Scourge. All Scourge ever wanted to do with her was...well you know.

"Hmmm sounds good to me", he tapped his chin, and smiled menacingly.

"Remember Scourge, do not take no for an answer. Try to convince her at first before using force. I'm sure she'll come if she knows some of the good things that could be in good use for her."

The green hedgehog saluted his master, and disappeared into the ring portal. The white echidna smiled and rubbed his chin as he waved his hand in front of him. The same gold ring appeared, he was now able to watch everything that happened. That way if anything were to go wrong, he would be able to help Scourge with the process of winning over the girl.

She ran through the woods avoiding trees that came in the way. She enjoyed the crisp cool air hit her face, she could hear the birds chirping around her as she quickened her speed. As she reached her destination she gazed across the valley beneath her. She had made her way up to a cliff that had a sudden drop off into a beautiful valley.

The fields were filled with lush soft grass, and gorgeous bloomed flowers, it was a breath taking sight. Violet enjoyed this spot, it brought back memories when her boyfriend had first taken her to this place when they first met.

Zan was her boyfriend of 2 years. He was a red hedgehog with long dread like quills. He was a very powerful yet stubborn hedgehog. He had helped Violet with some of her troubling past issues. In the process of them becoming friends, they had fallen in deeply in love.

Zan had gone away on a mission with the freedom fighters and left Violet behind for safety purposes. He knew Violet was a strong solider but lately her powers were becoming stronger than before, and he didn't want the worst to be released. He planned on working with her to control her new found powers once he returned.

Violet was a purple hedgehog with orange flames imprinted across the tips of her hair. She was nineteen years old. She had three bangs that hung in her face, the rest of her long hair was bundled up in a ponytail. She wore a mini blue skirt with white lining on the ends. She also had a tank top that exposed a bit of her belly. Fishnets adorned her legs, while knee high boots were worn. Violet was able to harness the power of fire, much like Blaze. She was still learning how to control them since she had only discovered them recently.

Violet crossed her arms as she felt the breeze blow her quills frantically. She felt her bangs dance with the wind, and tickle her face. She smiled as she closed her eyes deep in thought.

Without warning a large green flash blasted in front of her before her eyes. She was blinded for a mere second, but then unveiled her arms from her eyes to see what had appeared. A green hedgehog with a motor cycle jacket stood before her. He looked extremely familiar to her, almost like...

"...Sonic?", she cocked her eyebrow up in puzzlement.

"Sorry to break it to you Babe, but I'm the better deal than old blue", he chuckled as he began to approach her.

She gasped, she was completely confused to on who he was. She was beginning to become suspicious that old Doctor Eggman was up to no good. She kept her eyes on him, expecting a unsuspecting move to occur. _"Who is this guy?"_

He looked at her lustfully looking at her beautiful curves. She was so perfect in body texture. He could see her abs, muscles, and toned legs. He smiled in delight, fantasizing of all the naughty things he could do to her.

"So what's a beautiful looking chick like you doing out here all by yourself?", he slowly began to circle her observing her from all angles. This was beginning to make Violet feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Uh..I was just taking a stroll, nothing special. But now I really need to get going, sooo see ya!", she began walking off quickly knowing he was not up to good. Abruptly she was stopped when she ran into him as he sped into her path.

"Hey, you never told me you're name Babe", he winked at her and gave her a sexy smile.

She blushed some, "It's uh-...Violet", her voice trailed off as she made her way around him, trying not to give him eye contact.

"Such a sexy name, it's the color of you're fur!", he licked his lips as he eyed her body up and down when she wasn't looking.

"T-Thanks...but seriously, I have to get back now", she pushed passed him, but was stopped when he grabbed her arm pulling her back towards him, so her back was against his chest.

She looked up and met his sinister eyes, "Please let me go, I don't want to have to hurt you"

Scourge pulled her in closer as he placed his other hand around her waist. He laughed, "You, hurt me? Ha, that's a joke"

Her eyes furrowed as he continued to mock her weakness. Or so what he thought was weak.

"You think it's funny?", she clenched her fist and ignited her arm. Her arm quickly ignited into flames. He let go of her, as he screamed and blew onto his now burnt hand.

"Ouch...bitch, that hurt", he growled glaring at her.

"Who's so weak now?", she placed her hands on her hips and smirked at him from a few feet away.

Scourge continued to blow on his hand trying to ease the pain, as he contacted Dr. Finitevus telepathically.

"_Doc, you didn't tell me this girl could fucking kill me?"_

"_Oops, I'm sorry...you're pig headiness got the best of you, that I forgot to mention that. Maybe you'll listen to me better now."_

"_Scourge I need you to push her buttons a bit, get her wound up"_

"_Are you fucking insane? This bitch can already harm me more than I want. Why in the hell would I want to taunt her. So she can make me burnt toast?"_

"_Just DO IT!"_

As the green hedgehog looked up, he took notice Violet had walked quite a distance away from him.

"Whoa hey, wait up!", he sped over to her catching up.

He rubbed the back of his head, "Damn, so I guess I under estimated you. You're pretty strong for a girl", he teased.

"Yeah, maybe you shouldn't judge so quickly", she huffed.

He placed his hands into his pocket and stared at her breast bounce with ever step she took, "Soo...babe, do you have anyone special in you're-..?"

She cut him off before he could finish his sentence. She knew exactly what was coming. She wasn't going to fall into his trap, "That's none of you're business..." , she snapped.

"You must not, cause I know guys wouldn't stay away from such a sexy girl like yourself for so long", he looked over at her with grin.

"What are you trying to imply? Just because I don't have some guy with me at this exact moment, you think I'm single?", she spat.

He shrugged, "Well yeah, obviously he doesn't love you. He must be crazy to abandon someone as pretty as you", he winked at her.

She felt a blush creep up on her face. She quickly brushed it off and turned on her heels waving her finger in his face, "Well for you're information I do have a boyfriend, and he loves me a lot. So shut up, you don't know anything about my love life"

He scoffed, "Yeah, yeah...sure, he's probably not as attractive as I am though", he slicked back his quills with his hand, as he leaned on a tree.

"You know hedgehog, you're really starting to tick me off!", she waved her clenched fist in his face threateningly, as it was engulfed in flames.

"The name is Scourge babe, learn it, love it", he placed his finger under her chin and lifted her face, to meet his eyes.

She growled and punched her fist at his face, but he was able to dodge it. She ended up hitting the tree instead.

"Nice try babe, but I know I could definitely beat you and you're boyfriend in a fight.", he hounded.

She growled, grinding her teeth in frustration, "Shut up, I could take you all by myself. With my eyes blindfolded!"

He shrugged, "Could we try that? But just you and me in the bedroom?", he joked.

She glared at him and charged, "Shut up, there's no way in hell I would date the likes of you!", she threw her fist at him missing.

He leaped backwards and leaped onto a large rock. He crossed his arms and watched her fume with anger. He knew if he could continue his badgering he could bring her down much easily.

"You're so cute when you're mad. Ha, I bet you would, I'm sure I could please you so much better than that so called boyfriend of your's."

Her eyes began to glow red, "Grr...SHUT UP!"

"I could make you feel better in all the right places...", he licked his lips as he smirked at her.

"She created a huge ball of fire in her hands and shot it towards the green hedgehog. His eyes widened as he saw it hurtling towards him.

"Yikes!", he jumped out the way, seconds before it hit the trees behind him. Burning them to a crisp.

"I'm sure I could teach you a thing or two with combat, and something even better under the sheets."

He knew he was getting very close to causing her to lose it. He just needed to keep pushing the right buttons. She was obviously a hot head and easily embarrassed.

She screamed as her transformation began to take place. Her fur became a darker purple. Her pupils disappeared as her eyes were now pure red. Black triangle markings appeared on her shoulders and cheeks. She grew long and dangerous sharp nails. Her hair even transformed into a sexy sleek ponytail, more bangs covered her malevolent eyes. Instead of her innocent skirt and tank top, it was replaced by a tight fitting suit, that revealed parts of her stomach and breasts in obscene ways. She looked much more menacing than before, and powerful.

Scourge backed away in fear of her now, as she looked way stronger.

"Hey babe, chill...let's call it a truce!", he extended his hand trying to show he was done with his bullying. She stayed silent as she clapped her hands, and a wave of flames shot out aiming towards him. He tried to avoid the flames, but some of them hit him.

"Whoa, chill!", his sentence was cut off when a fist slammed into his face sending him back flying and tumbling across the ground.

"Alright, so you want to play hard? Okay then", he jumped to his feet and leaped into the air and spin dashed towards her smashing into her side she flew back and smashed against some trees.

She sat up grinning evilly, and licked some blood off from her lip, "You really think that hurt me?", she leaped into the air and came down with her heel towards his head.

He back flipped just in time. As she came colliding with the ground. She left a pretty big dent into the ground, showing she was not playing any more games.

She clapped her hands again and separated them revealing a whip, made completely of fire. She waved it in the air and then threw the lasso part of it. It wrapped tightly around Scourge. She yanked him towards her viciously as she grinned showing her sharp toothy grin.

"_Doc was right, this girl is pretty strong. Evil or not she's still amazingly sexy...", he thought to himself as she brought him up to her face._

"Not so hot now are we now?", she chuckled as they were eye level.

"Not as hot as you", he leaned in and kissed her deeply, before her eyes widened. She quickly punched him in the face forcing him away from her. He slammed against the ground and he smiled. He was definitely in love. With a bad gal.

"She sped towards him and smashed him into a tree holding him by the throat and tightening her grip on his airway. He choked as he tried to mutter out some words.

He shut his eyes tight hoping she wouldn't pound him, "Please...listen to me...I'm not going to hurt you."

She released some pressure on his neck to allow him to speak, but not enough for him to escape, "Why should I trust you after what you've said to me?", her voice was more deep and demonic, but still sounded feminine.

He gasped for air, "Because I could help you get you're own body!"

She stared at him with uncertainty, "How do you about that?", she questioned threateningly, as her eyes narrowed dangerously.

He smirked, "I have my sources, now do you want my help? If you help me, then I could help you get a full body permanently so you don't have to force your way out of Violet. I know you're just a spirit controlling her body"

She lowered him down to the ground staring at him. She was taken back, by his knowledge of her history. She knew the only people who knew about this was herself and, Zan. So how did this perverted green hedgehog find out about her secret?

"I'll help you, but if you try anything funny, I'll kill you", she blatantly stated.

He sweat dropped some and then shuffled his hands into his pocket.

"I need a cig, bad!", he pulled out some cigarettes, and placed on in his mouth.

Violet stared at him in awe and then smiled, "Hand me one of those"

He abided her order and handed her one hesitantly. She placed it in her mouth, and brought her thumb up to the head of the cigarette. She ignited her finger and placed it to the tip of the cigarette lighting it. Scourge watched in amazement at her. He was so turned on by how independent and strong she was, and the use of her powers.

He tilted his head with the cigarette at the corner of his mouth, "Mind helping me out there babe?", he cooed.

She stared at him for a moment before lifting her finger to his cigarette. She ignited, and lit it for him. He smirked as he took a puff and then blew the smoke out of his nostrils and mouth. She repeated his move and exhaled the smoke, pursing her lips as a smoke ring emerged from her mouth.

Once they had finished smoking they flicked their remaining buds into the bushes and walked off. Scourge pulled out a ring and flipped it into the air. It formed into a giant ring.

He came up from her, and snaked his arm around her waist. She at first gave him a glowering look, before he showed that he wasn't up to bad. She nodded, allowing Scourge to leap with her close to him into the portal. Once they had entered the portal closed quickly.

The two hedgehogs appeared in the temple Scourge had previously arrived to. Violet looked around looking at her new surroundings. She crossed her arms as she noticed the white echidna sitting in a large throne like chair before her. She slowly walked towards him keeping a emotionless face.

The white echidna went by the name Dr. Finitevus. He was a bit taller than both Scourge and Violet. He had strange eyes, they were blackened out, while his pupils were yellow, and white. He had red eyeliner boarding his eyes, and black markings that resembled random lines all over his dreads, and forehead.

He wore small spectacles on showing his intelligent side. He had bandages wrapped around his ankles and feet, as well as his hands. Giant arm wear looking like armor covered his forearms. They had large gold rings that wrapped around them entirely. He wore a large belt with a gold buckle that shown a crescent moon. He also wore a dashing cape that had been cut up near the bottom.

She crossed her arms and stuck her left hip out to the side cockily, "So who the fuck are you suppose to be? God?", she questioned chuckling some.

The green hedgehog went wide-eyed, as he gasped in horror of how she was speaking to the Doctor, "Violet!..don't talk to him like that. He's my master"

He cringed imagining the torture she would be put through for having his guest speak to him that way.

The pearl colored echidna laughed evilly, "Aha, I like this girl...she's very blunt, and feisty. I like that in team mate. My name is Dr. Finitevus"

"Heh, who said anything about me joining a team, all I want is to hold a stable damn body then get the fuck out of here..", she looked down at her nails showing boredom.

"And you shall get that my dear, here", he tossed her a strange looking piece of jewelry.

She caught it in hands and examined it, it was a gold bangle, with red rubies adorning it. It was very beautiful, and ancient. It had some strange black markings scattered over it. Small detailed lines all over the bangle.

Dr. Finitevus smirked, "Put this on, it will help you keep that body stable in the meantime while we help you get a new body."

She placed it on her wrist. and suddenly she felt a lightness overcome her. Almost as if a weight had been lifted. "Whoa...what just happened?"

"You're other half, the mortal one...is now trapped inside those rubies. As long as you wear that bangle, then you have nothing to worry about possessing that body."

Violet snickered to herself, and laughed, "Fools, I hope you know, I'm not sticking around this shit hole. Thanks for the freebee, I'm out!", she ran out towards the exit of the pyramid.

Before she could even make it to the doorway though, a large electrical jolt shocked her whole entire body. She screamed in agony as she fell to the ground cursing to herself. She weakly lifted herself up to look at the white echidna.

"What the fuck is this, some kind of sick joke?"

He chuckled, crossing his arms and walked down the steps towards the girl, "Hmm, hmm, hm, I knew you would try to betray us immediately in order for the bangle. That's why I took note, and made sure to make this plan fool proof."

"What the fuck are you trying to pull here pal?", she hissed.

"You see my dear, I lied. In order for you to get what you want, you must work for me first. I don't give anyone anything for free until they work for it. So in order to get what you want, you must do a few tasks for me", he sneered.

Violet glared over to Scourge her blood red eyes staring into his crystal ones.

"You lier, I trusted you!", she lunged at him but was stopped when she was electrocuted once again. This time the pain was much more painful, she grit her teeth as she tried to conceal the pain.

Scourge couldn't watch this anymore, he ran out in front of the purple hedgehog in a protecting stance, "Stop!"

Dr. Finitevus looked over towards the green hedgehog, "What did you say?"

"Don't hurt her anymore, I'll make sure she does what's she's told"

The white echidna cocked an eyebrow suspiciously, "Very well", he stopped the electrocution.

"Well what do you want me for?", she asked angrily.

"You're going to help Scourge, and I cleanse this disgusting world. I'm sick of what these humans have done to the planet. It's time to start over, but I need you're help, you and Scourge are to steal the Master Emerald and then help me with my plan on using it to wipe out the race."

"And what if I refuse?", she smirked.

"You have no choice my dear"

She stood up ready to attack when she felt arms wrap under her armpits and towards her shoulders. Scourge had pulled her into a arm lock so she wouldn't do something she regrets.

Violet looked back at Scourge realizing it was probably for the best not to attack. She was quite the hot head, and would do things before thinking it through.

She gave a glowering look towards the Doctor, "You're a snake, you know that?", she hissed with anger.

He chuckled and smiled at her, "I know I am. That's one of my good traits"

She huffed and broke away from Scourge's grasp and walked off, with the green hedgehog following behind her.

"C'mon Vee, we gotta start this mission..."

"The sooner we finish the better, I want that echidna to myself", she stared at her hand as her nails extended.

Scourge decided to ignore that last comment, for he knew what kind of power Dr. Finitevus with-held if he were to go up against the naive purple hedgehog.

Scourge flipped a gold ring which transformed into a larger one. The portal opened up and Scourge wrapped his arm around Violet's waist before diving in with her.

So, I hope you guys like. Don't worry there will be other characters in here, like Sonic, Knuckles. Other archie characters. :D


End file.
